powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Marvelous
"GokaiRed!" Captain Marvelous (キャプテン・マーベラス Kyaputen Māberasu) is the Captain of the Gokaigers. Biography Marvelous was part of the Red Pirate Gang, with Basco ta Jolokia and their leader, AkaRed, along with his robotic parrot, Navi. They searched the universe in the GokaiGalleon to find the Ranger Keys, which contained the powers of the 34 Sentai teams which were dispersed all over the universe, so they could find the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. They eventually managed to find all the Ranger Keys, but Basco betrayed AkaRed and Marvelous, he conspired with Zangyack forces which attacked the ship, wanting the treasure all for himself. AkaRed saved Marvelous from the Zangyack forces and gave him the chest containing the Ranger Keys (though unbeknownst to Marvelous; Basco possessed the Sixth Ranger keys), telling him to find the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. AkaRed was last seen charging into dozens of Gormin Sailors. The Ranger Keys allowed Marvelous to harness the power of the 34 Super Sentai who once protected the Earth, with the Gokaiger Keys, he started the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, with himself as GokaiRed. Marvelous travelled in the GokaiGalleon in his search. Her hints, though confusing, proved to be of help to him in his continuing efforts to find the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. He later came across Joe Gibken, who was being pursued by Zangyack forces for escaping after he refused to carry out orders. He had a tracking collar on him which would kill him if he removed it, Joe was saved from his executioners by Marvelous, whom he vowed to follow after Captain Marvelous managed to get the collar off through painstaking effort, Joe became GokaiBlue. Marvelous and Joe later met and befriended, Luka Millfy, a criminal who stole energy crystals from Zangyack warehouses, she became GokaiYellow, Don Dogoier, a somewhat insignificant figure who became GokaiGreen, and Ahim de Famille, the Princess of the planet Famille which was destroyed by Zangyack. With this, the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger were complete. GokaiRed In battle he prefers using sword and gun rather than duel-wielding like the other Gokaiger are fond of doing. Arsenal *'Mobirates' *'GokaiBuckle' *'GokaiSabre' *'GokaiGun' *'Ranger Keys' Mecha *'GokaiGalleon' Transformations As a Gokaiger, GokaiRed can transform into any past ranger. While there's the obvious preference for all 35 red rangers, he has also been seen using other color rangers' suits and powers. He's also been known to take on powers of past female blue rangers, with the suit becoming a male version of its previous design. Red Rangers *AkaRanger (Episode 1) **Goranger Hurricane *Spade Ace (Episode 6, 10) **J.A.K.Q. Hurricane **Dengeki Kick **Big Bomber *DenjiRed (Episode 8) **Denji Punch *VulEagle (Episode 7) *GoggleRed (Episode 8) **Ribbon Sparks *DynaRed (Episode 11) **Super Dynamite *Red Turbo (Episode 9, 14) **Combination Attack *Red Hawk (Episode 9) **Bird Blaster *TyrannoRanger (Episode 11, 14) **Ryugekiken *RyuuRanger (Episode 12) *Red Racer (Episode 14) *GingaRed (Episode 11, 13) **Starbeast Sword *TimeFire (Episode 17) *GaoRed (Episode 7, 8, 9) **Evil-Crushing Hyakujuuken *HurricaneRed (Episode 2, 12) **Keitaininto Hayatemaru **Dry Gun *DekaRed (Episode 1, 4, 5) **D-Magnum 01 & 02/Hybrid Magnum *MagiRed (Episode 1, 3) **MagiPhone **MagiStick - Sword *BoukenRed (Episode 12) **Bouken Javelin *GekiRed (Episode 4, 7) *Go-On Red (Stageshow, Goseiger vs. Shinkenger) **Road Saber **Kankan Mantan Gun *ShinkenRed (Episode 1, 2, 12) **Secret Katana Shinkenmaru **Rekka DaiZanTo Other Colors *BoukenSilver **Sagasniper Personality Always sparkling, a "wild man". Desires everything to be stimulating, and is always curious. Once he sets his aims on a target, he moves forward without flinching, no matter what. He is the type to poke his head in where it doesn't belong, and he often brandishes his crew of 4 with unreasonable orders. Though he is the team leader, Captain Marvelous is an unpredictable sort of character who does reckless things to satisfy his curiosity, stating his actions as what any pirate would do in that particular moment. He is much stronger than he looks, evidently seen in episode 7 where he throws darts while wearing a heavy bracelet that Don can barely carry with both hands. His strength is also displayed in a flashback in episode 12, where he rips the Zangyack tracking collar off Joe's neck. He is also has a rather hearty appetite. Trivia *His bounty is initially 1,500,000 but this is eventually raised to 3,000,000. This is then raised even further to 5,000,000. *His name could have been derived from Marvel Studios, as their logo is red and Marvel was involved with Battle Fever J. His colors and name also recall DC Comics' Captain Marvel. Category:Sentai Red Category:Protagonist Category:Sentai Leader